


Daddy Was A Lawman, Too

by fromthechaos



Series: Daddy Always Told Us To Share [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance, Casual Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Incest, F/F, Fingering, Incest, Look don't read past chapter two if you don't like incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-On, Vaginal Sex, also if you don't like the implication that someone could be into incest don't read at all, because there's a lot of fucking incest, did i mention the incest, dp, i'm looking at you judgy mcjudgerson, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna meet days before the Wet T-Shirt Encounter™️ and end up having casual sex... more than once... while Wynonna simultaneously encourages Nicole to become friends --or more-- with her baby sister. When she does, Nicole becomes very aware of just how similar the Earp girls are, especially their very, very sexual daddy issues. She gets Ideas and one thing leads to another...





	1. Fast Enough To Drive You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parisoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/gifts), [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts), [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts).



> First things first. You may recognize this story. It's been here before. I took it down because of some issues with the story and the reaction that was had to it. That being said, I'm sorry for anyone who was offended with some of the dialogue in the first version of this story. I never meant to offend anyone in the LGBTQIA community. It caused some very serious and heated conversations. Things were said to me that were hurtful, and after some serious reflection and conversations with friends, I realized it might be a little true, and I needed to reflect on that and how it would affect my story, and how it would affect me personally, and if I chose to continue it at all. After some coaching and love from my friends new and old, I edited the first chapter and dove into the second.
> 
> That being said, I'm not apologizing for what this story is. If you don't like sibling incest or even the concept of sibling incest, don't read it. There's insinuations throughout, though the incest itself won't happen until chapter 3. If you don't like it, don't read it, don't comment on it, don't scroll past this. I'm not here for the trolls. I'm here for the Wynaught, the Wayhaught, and the Earpcest. I'm here for the community, I'm here for the fandom, and I'm here for my own creativity and sharing it with others. Nothing you say to me is gonna make me stop shipping this shit. Nothing. (Incest is gross!) To you. Don't kinkshame me or my friends. (Incest is illegal!) Because much incest in the real world starts as rape, often involving minors who have had the "love" of an older family member weilded as a weapon. It's also illegal because of the damage done to DNA when siblings or parent/child relationships bear children. Incest between consensual adults not able to have children isn't really a problem if you think about it. I emphasize consensual and adults because though their issues/kinks are borne of trauma, Nicole would never do anything with either of them without explicit consent. Anything less would be out of character. (It's disrespecful to the actors!) Hardly. They agreed to the onscreen kisses, their chemistry together is nothing short of flirtatious onscreen and off, Melanie has [casually joked](https://twitter.com/MelanieScrofano/status/739122839320682496) about them fucking. I'm moderating the comments because some of y'all haters have no class and I'm not about it. 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing anything with a daddy kink. I don't do it myself, but when it comes to the Earps, I find it distractingly sexy. It might be trash, but I know I wanted to write it, so be nice.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, being an asshole is not. Don't tell me it sucks, tell me nicely that it could be improved and HOW. Please don't attack, try to educate. We won't get far in this world being assholes.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Sorta Beta'd by the beautiful women who this work is a gift to. (I'm impatient, I'm sorry. I love you girls.)
> 
> Oh, and, to the person who commented on the first chapter (before I deleted it) inquiring about the strap-on? I'm still planning on keeping it how we discussed it. I hope you stick around.

Wynonna Earp had been back in town two days before she saw the all too familiar blue and red lights in the rear view of Gus’s truck. “Motherfucker…” She swore under her breath. Pulling to the shoulder, she blew a tousled lock of dark hair out of her face, reaching into the glove compartment for the registration. She scowled when she heard the light rapping on her window. She turned abruptly, glaring at the noise, startling a moment to realize there was a woman holding her gaze, not the bristling overgrown Cogsworth that had spent her teenage years throwing her into cells. “Just a sec,” she said, a little too loud at the window and the deputy, starting to crank the window down, wincing at the screeching noise the old gears made as she did.

The deputy arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Take your time, it’s fine.”

“I can’t tell if that was genuine or sarcasm. Are you new? I’ve never seen you around these parts, threatening me with a ticket or public intoxication.”

“I’ve been a deputy here for a couple of weeks.”

“And does my reputation precede me?” Wynonna grinned impishly at the officer. “Because I gotta tell you, some of it’s true, some of it’s not, and some of it you have to sleep with me to determine voracity.”

“Are you…” The deputy opened her mouth and closed it again, tightening her face into what the other woman assumed must be her hard face. “License and registration.”

Handing over the requested documents, Wynonna smirked. “May I ask what imaginary offense I’ve managed now, Officer…” Her eyes swung down to the gleaming gold name tag. “Haught? Are you fucking kidding me? Your name is actually Haught? Wow, someone has a fucking sense of humour…”

“Do you know how fast you were going?”

Wynonna pursed her lips. “Fast enough to drive you crazy?”

“You were going 100 in an 80 kilometres per hours zone, Miss Earp.”

“God dammit. I didn’t even think Gus’s truck could go 100, it’s so fucking old.” She groaned, thumping her head back against the headrest. “Besides, it’s my first time back in town in, I don’t know, eighty-five zillion years. Didn’t this road used to be however-the-flying-fuck-you-want-many kilometres per hour? Like just don’t die or hit a fucking moose and you’re fine?”

“Been 80 as long as I’ve been deputy. And I should know, this speed trap was my first week here aside from paperwork.” She studied the woman in the truck with a steady eye, before softening and stepping back. “So you’re the infamous Wynonna Earp.”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’ve heard stories.”

“Ah, so my reputation _does_ precede me.”

“Sheriff Nedley said there’s only one person in town with a thicker file than yours and that’s just because your juvie record doesn’t _technically_ exist anymore.”

“Aw did he frame it and hang it over his mantle? I knew he loved me.”

“Probably more of a shadow box, honestly. It sounds impressive.”

Wynonna leaned against the door frame, head resting against the edge of the window’s opening, eyes glinting in the sun. “I impress you?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

A genuine smile unfurled across the deputy’s face. “Tell you what, Miss Earp,” She tilted her hat back a little. “I don’t write you a ticket… You don’t be so reckless, and maybe we can pretend this never happened.”

“Awww, you care.”

“Not all of the Sheriff’s deputies are assholes, Miss Earp.”

“Wynonna, please. Miss Earp makes me sound like… I don’t know, my sister or something.”

“Your sister?”

“Waverly? Pretty bartender at Shorty’s? Hair to her ass and big ol’ green eyes? Everyone fucking loves her as much as they hate me?”

“Hate is a strong word….” She cleared her throat, adjusting her Stetson. “Try and keep an eye on your speed next time, will you?”

“But then how would I flirt my way out of tickets with pretty deputies?” She pouted as she started to move away from the truck. “C’mon Dimples McHaughtstuff…”

“You sure you don’t want that ticket, Earp?”

“Now you sound like a Purgatory Sheriff’s Deputy, Haught. That’s the spirit.”

Officer Haught laughed and shook her head. “Be safe, Wynonna. I don’t want to have to pull you over again and get you for your speed and harassing an officer of the law.”

The other woman’s face darkened suddenly “Yeah well, my daddy was a lawman too. And I did more than harass him.” She started the truck with a troubled sigh. “See you around, Haughtpants.” She shifted the truck into gear and groaned when it lurched and sputtered before accelerating. “Piece of shit you ruined my fucking awesome exit. God dammit.” She mock-saluted the deputy before shifting gear and rumbling away, leaving the other woman staring after her, shaking her head. 

* * *

 

It was a few days later that the deputy saw Wynonna again. The Sheriffs office had received a call of multiple shots fired at the Earp homestead, and even though Wynonna was back in town, the distant neighbors were concerned given the amount of time the property had been more or less abandoned after the deaths of Ward and Willa Earp fifteen years earlier and the incident involving Curtis McCready the week before. Nedley sent her out not because he wanted her to deal with the Earps specifically but because everyone else was out responding to other calls. Since then she’d learned the grisly details of what Wynonna had meant in her parting remark. The Sheriff had filled her in on the basics of the Earp family when she returned and she told him, more or less, what had happened between her and Wynonna. The sound of a bullet bouncing off of metal snapped her out of her reverie and she walked back toward the barn, snow crunching under her boots. Her hand hesitated over the Glock strapped to her hip, as she slipped around the side of the building as quietly as she could, flinching at the sound of another bullet ricocheting off of metal followed by a string of obscenities in a familiar voice. Stepping carefully, Officer Haught came around the back of the barn, stopping short at the sight of none other than Wynonna, holding a long barrel Buntline special in her hand aimed squarely at a row of glass bottles. Haught shifted, stepping closer, her hand dropping from her pistol as a branch snapped underfoot and the other woman swung around, aiming her gun at the officer’s head. “JESUS FUCKING CHRISTMAS, HAUGHT! I COULD HAVE FUCKING SHOT YOU!”

“Shit!” The deputy cursed, stepping back, hands up. “I was responding to a call of shots fired from the Brentwoods… Concern about activity at the old abandoned Earp homestead… Shit. Can you point that somewhere else?”

Wynonna eyed her up, her eyes focusing from the barrel of her gun and back at the slightly scared brown eyes holding  contact with hers. She lowered her gun, seemingly satisfied with something before holstering it in her boot. “Well, it _is_ the Earp homestead and I’m, as you well know, a fucking Earp so…”

“Right… right I know but… after Mr. McCready’s… incident…” She trailed off, gesturing to the Police tape still littering the property. “We couldn’t be too careful, you know?”

A soft sigh was followed by a scoff. “The Brentwoods were probably just scared shitless because they didn’t want hooligans fucking up their McMansion.”

“You’re not wrong.” She cocked her head. “So why are you firing at the poor bottles? And missing? Did they offend you but you still feel soft for them, or…”

“Hey, these bottles served their time getting me drunk, now it’s time to pay the piper because I can’t shoot straight with this fucking hangover…”

“You can’t shoot straight because you’re not holding it firmly enough.” She pulled her gun out of its holster and in a motion almost swifter than Wynonna could perceive, the deputy shot one, two, three of the six bottles standing ten feet away, barely glancing at them, neatly hitting every other one without knocking the other three down.

“Fuck me, that was impressive.” She chuckled when the other woman’s eyes widened at the phrase. “I meant… like, fuck me as in oh shit, not like… Propositioning you. Unless the stereotype about lesbo cops is true…” She groaned when Officer Haught ducked her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “God dammit. Me and the fucking foot in my mouth, I swear to god… Sorry. Nothing against lesbos. I fucked a bunch of them in college. And Greece. Actually on the island of Lesbos, so… word to your peeps, right?”

“Ha ha,” the other woman muttered dryly. “Hilarious. Well since no one is being murdered or robbed—“

“Actually… do you think you could… I dunno, lend me a hand with my… aim issue?”

“You’re joking, right?”

Wynonna pouted at her, batting her eyelashes. “Pretty please, Officer?”

“Ugh, you’re lucky you’re pretty.” She grasped her hat, lifting it off of her head and setting it on a bale of hay off to the side, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her collar to get comfortable. “And if I have to call you Wynonna, not Miss Earp? You call me Nicole.”

“Nicole… or Haughtpants?” The glare she received was swift and decisive. “Right, Nicole. Okay, _Nicoooole_ , what am I doing wrong? Show me.”

“Show me your grip.”

“Gimme a few drinks first.” Wynonna winked and groaned at the next glare. “OH, come _on,_ Nicky! That was _funny_.”

“Nicole. Not Nicky. I hate that name. Take this seriously, Earp. Show me your grip. Hold it up like you’re gonna fire it but don’t _actually._ ” She stepped closer to the older woman, despite her irritation. Surprisingly, Wynonna complied, holding it up. “That’s the problem.” She stepped closer to her still, her body almost flush with hers, lifting her arm, wrapping her hand around Wynonna’s wrist. “Firm up your wrist. There’s gonna be blowback and you can’t rely on your body to take it if your wrist is weak, the gun is just gonna flop around in your hand like a dead fish. Hold it like you mean it.” She guided her wrist and her hand as she spoke, and Wynonna tried to focus, she did, but the deputy’s breath on her neck tickling the baby hairs along it was incredibly distracting. “Okay, now lift… aim at the centre bottle. There you go. Firm grip, brace your body,” her other hand slipped around the other woman, bracing it against her abdomen. “Use your core to hold your stance so the force doesn’t shake your position. Breathe normally… There you go.” She coached her gently, not condescendingly, and when Wynonna squeezed the trigger, the bullet pierced and shattered the middle bottle, sending it to join the three that Nicole had destroyed. “See? You just needed to steady your hand.”

“I’m sure you know plenty about steady hands.” The older woman shook gently with nervous laughter. “I mean..." She wiggled her eyebrows and Nicole groaned. “Right. Okay, Sorry. Let me make it up to you… Come inside for a drink?”

“I’m on duty…” The officer said softly, reluctantly stepping back from her.

“Pfft. Like Nedley’s not on duty when he goes over to Shorty’s for happy hour?”

“He goes on his dinner break…”

“Riiiiight. Two shots of whiskey and a burger isn’t his dinner break, and if it is, then you’re taking your dinner break right now without the burger. I insist. Besides, as the only single lesbian in Purgatory, you can’t really be turning down every hot chick with a gun offering you her good whiskey.”

Nicole opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a sigh. “Alright… but if it’s shitty whiskey, I’m leaving and I’ll never trust you again.”

“You wound me, Haughtass. Honestly, like I’d even keep shitty whiskey. I’m a fucking Earp.”

“A fucking Earp, eh?”

“Pervert.” Wynonna held the door open for her, bowing to her obnoxiously. “Milady.”

“God, you’re weird…”

“Just wait ’til you meet my sister if you think this,” she gestured to herself, “is weird.” She walked into the kitchen, past the dusty slip covered furniture, gesturing for Nicole to follow. “Sorry, the only rooms I’ve cleaned are my bedroom and the kitchen… Wave keeps saying she’s gonna come over, clean and decorate the place for me, but I think I have a better chance of surviving as a snowman in hell than her actually coming over here… Not a place of happy memories for either of us but… at least she was young enough to maybe block some of it out.” Wynonna shrugged, pulling two clean glasses out of the cupboard, setting them next to a bottle of Irish whiskey, pouring them each about three fingers before sliding the glass over to the officer. She raised her glass to Nicole who quickly picked hers up, clinking the glass gently against it.

The deputy tilted her glass back, taking a slow, small sip, letting it roll around in her mouth before swallowing, not missing the way Wynonna’s eyes tracked the movement in her mouth and her throat. She licked her lips just as slowly, before taking another bigger sip. “Some damn good Whiskey.”

“As I promised.”

Nicole tilted her head, reaching over, picking up a dusty badge off the table, smoothing her fingers across the familiar embellishments. “Purgatory Sheriffs…” Her eyes darted up. “When you said your daddy was law… you meant a deputy like me, huh?”

“Yep.” She popped the p, taking a long pull from her glass, wincing. “Must be why Sheriff Nedley loves me so damn much. I shot one of his favourite deputies…” She trailed off, reaching over, taking the badge from her and shoving it unceremoniously into her pocket. “But enough about the past… what brought you to Purgatory?”

“I was recruited here fresh out of the academy in Vancouver by Sheriff Nedley. I grew up in Victoria and went to school in Vancouver so the idea of coming out to the Rockies to a small town seemed… I dunno, refreshing, I guess? He said there were already a couple of women on the force but he wanted to get some fresh blood with fresh ideas and diversify, so… here I am.” She shrugged. “I want to make Purgatory proud. I want to serve and protect my citizens, and that means you too, now, Wynonna.”

“Well,” Wynonna poured more whiskey into each of their glasses before lifting her glass again to clink them together. “Welcome to Purgatory, Nicole Haught.”

“Welcome back, Wynonna.” She took the whole glass back in one swig, looking at the other woman carefully, studying her. “You know the way some people talk about you…” Nicole could feel the whiskey loosening her tongue already, “You’d think you were some horrific lizard woman but… You’re gorgeous and you’re funny and… I think Purgatory is missing out on a grade A person.”

“You think I’m gorgeous AND funny? God this whiskey is some good shit.” Another three fingers poured into each glass. “Keep drinking, if you like me this much buzzed, you’ll LOVE me wasted.”

“Nuh nuh nuh… I can’t drink this much while I’m on duty…”

“I’ll just tell Nedley I made you stick around and clean up all the pesky police tape your colleagues left littered around my home or something… surely that would take enough time to sober you back up, yeah?”

“Let me at least radio in so Nedley knows I’m not dead.” She tipped back the glass before walking a few feet away, leaning against the wall and unclipping her walkie talkie.

“Suit yourself.” Wynonna sat back in one of the seats around the table, kicking her boots up onto the table, pouring herself another glass, drinking it languidly while she watched Nicole radio in, the other woman twirling her white stetson in her hands.

She clipped her walkie talkie back to her shoulder and sat down herself. “Well you’re in luck. I can stick around for the time being. But you’re not getting me wasted, Earp.”

“Mmm… we’ll see about that.” She poured another drink for Nicole and took another yet for herself.

“How are you still forming coherent sentences, isn’t that your… fifth?”

“Good eye, Haught. We Earps have inconceivably high tolerances to liquor. Waverly can drink everyone in the town under the table and still fire her shotgun off at the first sign of a fight at Shorty’s. The only person she can’t outdrink is me, 'n that’s jus cuz i’ve been doin’ it longer.” She smirked proudly. “How about you, Haught?”

“I’m more of a martini girl myself… I can hold my own but four of these in and I’m… definitely questioning my choices. You’re a bad influence, Wynonna.”

“Oh, I’ve been called worse. Crazy… schizophrenic… murderer… shitty sister… worse daughter… menace… drug dealer… Only some of those are true, but bad influence I’ll wear as proudly as you wear that badge.”

"I don’t doubt that. And I’m sure most of those aren’t true or at the very least are highly over exaggerated…”

“What, you don’t think I was busted for selling weed in High School? Supplied by none other than Jay Novak, my probation officer. See? Drug dealer, that’s one.”

“You’re too hard on yourself. Also, wait, Jay Novak? He’s still a probation officer…”

“My lips to your grave. I’m not going down for him again.”

Nicole held up her hands. “Alright, but if I hear about any of his juvies selling, I’m going after him. Your name won’t come up.”

“Deal. Fuck that asshole, he’s better off dead.”

“Well, here’s hoping he’s not still corrupting the youth of Purgatory.”

“I'll drink to that.” The women tapped their glasses again, moving to finish off the drinks they had been working on.

Unfortunately for Nicole, her drink never quite made it, spilling down the front of her uniform shirt. “Shit, fuck. God dammit.” She unbuttoned her uniform shirt quickly, stripping down to the snug ribbed tank top she wore underneath. “Thank god I keep a spare in my trunk, the last thing I need is to walk into the station smelling like whiskey and gunpowder.”

“That’s basically what I wear instead of perfume, you know.” Wynonna chuckled. Her eyes trailed down over her body, biting her lip. “That uniform really hides that Haught body, officer.”

“Gee, you came up with a joke that I’ve never heard before, Earp. However did you think of it?” Her cheeks flushed at Wynonna’s words despite herself.

“I will take your sarcasm as a compliment, thank you, Nicole.”

“Do you have somewhere that’s not covered in dust that I can put this?” She gestured with her shirt.

“Just hang it on the back of the chair you’re in, honestly, it’s probably the safes place. Now back to that Haught bod… jeez, like, you’d think the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department would have changed their uniforms since the late 90s but nope,” she popped her P loudly, “same damn uniform daddy used to wear. At least give the ladies a little bit of a fit, am I right? Or at least lose those gross khakis. Show off that ass a little. Aw your face matches your hair. You’re so cute when you blush.”

“And you’re cute when you’re infuriating.”

“Touché.” She shifted, dropping a leg so one was still propped up and the other was spread out to the side. “So… you’re a lesbian, i’ve fucked lesbians…”

“ _Pretty_ sure that makes you bisexual at least.”

Wynonna waved the bottle as she poured herself another, “I don’t like labels. They’re for soup and explosives. You wanna ‘nother, Nicky?”

“I told you I don’t like being called Nicky. But yes.” She took the bottle from Wynonna, watching how the other woman’s eyes tracked her and decided to be bold for once in her life, lifting the bottle itself to her lips, taking a swig right out of the bottle.

“Now _that_ was Haught.”

She shrugged, handing the bottle back to her. “You gonna keep flirting with me or…” Oh, the liquor was definitely hitting her, she thought blearily. She was feeling very warm, too warm in some places, and the polyester khakis were making her legs itch, or maybe that was just the look Wynonna was giving her when she took a swig herself, swinging her other leg down and slamming the bottle on the table with a moment that was far too graceful for how drunk she ought to be, pushing up from her chair and closing the space between the two women. Before she knew it, Wynonna’s hands were pinning her to the chair as their mouths connected sloppily and the heat surged in a way that Nicole knew it wasn’t just the alcohol making her feel warm. She pushed back up into her, pressing her tongue roughly into the older woman’s mouth, moaning softly, whimpering against her.

Wynonna pulled back, her lips swollen from the kiss, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. “How long do you have?”

“Long enough,” Nicole tangled her fingers into Wynonna’s hair, pulling her roughly back to her, kissing her deeply, a rush of arousal building in her chest and spreading down like fire into her stomach, coiling desperately between her thighs, one hand grasping her ass through her tight jeans, pulling her closer into her as she tried to get as much contact with the older woman.

Wynonna broke the kiss, panting softly. “Room… now…”

“I don’t know where your room is…”

“Okay, smart ass, grab your shirt and follow me. And the whiskey, grab the whiskey.”

“Priorities, hmm?”

“Damn right, priorities, Haughtstuff.”

Scooping up her shirt and the whiskey bottle, Nicole cocked her head at Wynonna. “And I’m grabbing the whiskey soaked shirt because…?”

“Because we all have our things, and my thing is gonna be fucking you in that uniform, Haught.”

She couldn’t deny the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought and she swore lightly under her breath, taking a swig from the bottle before following Wynonna to her room. The older woman paused by the door, her hand on the knob. “Nicole… this is… casual sex, right? You’re not gonna be layin’ those big brown moon eyes on me for your tenure as sheriff, right?”

“Absolutely casual. I probably won’t even let you off anymore tickets because of your big blue moon eyes, Earp.”

“What about my tits?” Wynonna tugged her tank top over her head, tossing it at the officer, unhooking her bra and letting it fall while she was blinded by the cotton fabric. She grinned cheekily at her, watching her face as she pulled the tank top away, whisps of red tousled out of her once perfect french braid.

“Fuck…”

“See? I knew I could get out of a ticket with these, I just needed to _try.”_

Nicole stepped forward, tugging her own tank top off, pulling the soft lace bralette she wore underneath off with it. “Now when you said fuck me in this uniform…” She grabbed the shirt, shrugging it back on, leaving it open, her breasts hanging out lewdly. “Is that your fuck the police attitude getting literal or… because your daddy was a lawman too? That’s how you said it, right?” She couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth, but judging by the look on her lover’s face, she wasn’t wrong. “Ohh… baby…” She smirked wickedly, unbuckling her utility belt, setting it aside, grasping the buckle of her belt, working it open without losing eye contact with her.

“Hello, daddy…” Wynonna murmured, pushing her hands away, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, pushing them down, taking her panties with them, licking her lips. “I see the carpet matches the drapes. Now that… is fucking _Haught._ ”

“Don’t be a brat, Wynonna.” She laced her fingers into her hair, tugging roughly, watching the shiver of anticipation and arousal that ran through Wynonna at the motion, leaving a dusting of goosebumps in its wake.

“Mmmh…” She moaned softly, “Sorry, Daddy.” She smirked up at her before pushing the officer down onto the bed so she sat at the edge of it. Wynonna pushed at her knees, spreading them roughly. “May I, Daddy?”

“You may… and Wynonna?” She tugged her hair again, gently, lifting her head so they met eyes. “Don’t lay it on too thick.”

“That’s what she said.”

Nicole groaned, releasing her hair to cover her face as a flush spread down her neck. “You did not just say that from between my—fuuuuuck!” She cried out as two fingers plunged into her, her body reacting faster than her mouth, hips arching upward. She looked down through strands of auburn just in time to see Wynonna’s press her face between her thighs, moaning sharply as her tongue swirled around her clit. The fire coiled tightly in her belly burst, spreading out through grasping fingers and curled toes. “Oh god… baby yes! Nnh!” She moaned and laced her fingers back in Wynonna’s hair, tugging urgently, pulling her closer to her heat. “Fuck, baby… that’s… that’s so good Wy…”

Sitting back on her heels, Wynonna looked up at Nicole, moving her fingers faster, rougher. “Fuck…” She murmured, licking the sticky wetness from her lips, watching Nicole’s face as she whimpered and writhed, her eyes fluttering closed. “Is that good, Daddy?”

“Nnnh… yes, babygirl, that’s so good…” She gasped again as Wynonna twisted and spread the fingers inside of her before curling them and raking them over the most sensitive place within her, not noticing the way the older woman’s eyes snapped to her at the moniker.

“You’re so hot… so tight…” She breathed against her skin as she leaned back in, pressing her mouth back against her clit, sucking it between her lips, letting her teeth graze the sensitive flesh as Nicole’s hips bucked under her. She moaned against her, savoring the delightfully tart taste of the redhead writhing beneath her.

“Wy… nonna…” Nicole arched up, vision swimming, her back stiffening and her insides clenching just as Wynonna curled her fingers up and bit down lightly on her clit. “FUCK! Fuck fuckfuckfuck, baby, oh god yes! Wynonna!” She collapsed back, unable to hold herself up, her fingers slack in the dark hair that pooled on her thighs as an aftershock pulsed through her, twitching and grinding halfheartedly at her mouth. “Fuck,” she panted out, breathless, her skin tingling, “that was… amazing.”

“That was soooo Haught.” Wynonna smirked, licking one last time up along her slit to gather the last of her juices on her tongue. “Also delicious. I forgot how much better girls taste than boys. Never gonna go full lez, though.” She shrugged. “I like boys just… way too much.”

Nicole made a face. “Boys? Gross. You can do better you know.”

“What, you’ve never been with a boy, Haught?” She paused, watching Nicole raise an eyebrow and nod that she had. “Well good to know. So, on that topic… I’ve gotta know how you feel about strap-ons…”

“Why…” Brown eyes looked up at blue, worried.

“Because I’ve got a big ol’ cock I’d love to fuck you with next time.”

“I thought this was gonna be casual and you’re making dates?”

“Oh, Daddy, not a date. A promise. I’ll be a real good girl for you too. Won’t get in any trouble, promise.”

“Or?”

“Or you can spank me?”

“Then it’s a promise.” Nicole pulled Wynonna down into a smoldering kiss before breaking away, standing up and stooping to collect her clothes and her belts. “Next time." She winked, tossing her panties at the older woman with a wink.


	2. You Just Have To Be Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna teases Nicole, Nicole falls for Waverly, Wynonna breaks things off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply, incest, don't be a dick, if you made it this far thanks. I still love you my beautiful girls who helped with this, I love ya.
> 
> Shouts to Tumblr person hannagleek5 for the doublecheck on my French. I know this story probably isn't your cuppa, but I appreciate you helping me anyway.

Nicole rolled her hips, taking the dildo deeper inside of her as she moaned. “Fuck! Wynonna!” Her mouth quickly found the older woman’s shoulder, biting down roughly as she bucked up into her.

“You like that, Daddy? Like it when I fuck you with your own cock? When you ride me, Daddy?” The words came out in a rough growl as lips ghosted over the shell of Nicole’s ear, causing a shiver to run down her back. Teeth replaced lips as they found her earlobe, biting and tugging, another thrill running through her abdomen when at the same time the piece went deeper still as her partner lost her rhythm and became more erratic and reckless.

“Babygirl…” She moaned into her skin. “I’m… I’m so close…”

“Come for me, Daddy,” Wynonna growled, dropping a hand down between them, pinching the delicate nub of flesh between her fingertips, rolling and flicking it gently. She felt the resistance of the harness biting into her skin and she knew Nicole was starting to clench around the rubber, willing it deeper as she crested the peak of her orgasm. She watched in wonder as the pale, freckled expanse of her stomach clenched, her toned abs shifting under the skin, the fine hairs along her belly button glistening with the sweat gathering there. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

She blushed, grinning shyly. “So you’ve said.” Nicole shifted, rolling off of Wynonna and onto her bed. “You know, I thought you were gonna be fucking me with _your_ big cock, Wy? Instead you come stumbling up to my doorstep after a night at Shorty’s and fuck me with my own.”

“So it would be impolite to get the joint that’s in my pocket and smoke it?”

“Wynonna! I’m a Sheriff’s deputy!”

“I know, you kept your hat on for most of that…” She cocked her eyebrow. “That’s pretty impressive, Officer.”

“You learn how to keep a hat on riding when you grow up roping calves and riding broncos.”

“Shut up, you’re a fucking rodeo girl? God, you should really meet my sister. She’s got a thing for ropers.”

“You know, you keep mentioning your sister, you trying to have a threesome…?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Wynonna shrugged. “She could use some friends… or a decent lay.”

“I met her this morning… she said she has a boy-man…”

“How did that come up, Nicky? Oh my god are you trying to sleep your way through the Earp family?”

Nicole studied her. “Your sister’s cute. Nice asses run in the family, you know.” She looked over at Wynonna. “Oh relax. Yes, I flirted a little, how could I not? She’s…” She exhaled softly.

“Oh fuck, you’re _already_ in love with her?” Wynonna groaned, rolling her head back. “It usually takes people at least a week to fall in love with her.”

“You encouraged this, Wy.”

“Yeah well. Just remember I saw you first. And called you Daddy first.” She winked. “And I want a full report on who’s a better fuck. And until you guys seal the deal? I’m still getting in those khakis.”

“Of course you are, babygirl…”

“About that…”

“What?”

“It’s funny you call me that… because that’s what I call Waverly.”

“So you _do_ want a threesome.”

“I didn’t say that, you pervert.”

“You didn’t not say it.” Nicole sat back, squinting at her. “Do you want me to not—“

“No.” Wynonna interrupted, shifting to start unbuckling the harness, slipping it off. “I just…” Her cheeks were uncharacteristically pink, “don’t want to talk about my baby sister anymore.” She leaned in, threading her fingers into Nicole’s hair, mercifully out of its braid, hanging past her shoulders in wild kinks as a reminder of its usual pastime. “Let’s not talk at all.” She pressed her mouth firmly against the other woman’s, kissing her hungrily.

* * *

“Wynonna?”

“Yes, babygirl?” The elder Earp lifted her coffee mug to her lips, sipping and making a face. “You forgot my creamer.”

“You drink your coffee black, Wynonna.”

“Yeah, black with a double shot of whiskey, duh.” She pulled a flask out of her back pocket, pouring a healthy amount in, stirring it idly. “You had a question?”

“Have you met that new sheriff’s deputy, Haught?”

It took all of her focus to not choke on the coffee in her mouth. She swallowed slowly. “Yeah uh… she got me off… a, uh, speeding ticket the other day.”

Waverly pursed her lips, drumming her fingers on the counter top. “She’s gay right?”

“What’s it to you? Has dating Chump turned you into a homophobe in addition to proving you have no taste whatsoever?”

“Pff-wha-NO! Wynonna! Love is love, why would you even _say_ that?!” She held a hand over her heart, eyes wide and hurt. “I just… I was… It’s not like… Oh my god, you’re infuriating. And you’re mean when you drink before noon.” She stormed out of the room and Wynonna groaned, finishing her coffee with a grimace.

“God dammit, Haught.”

* * *

Waverly frowned at the diagram on her computer screen, tilting her head to the right. “There’s no way that’s anatomically possible…”

“Oh it is. Trust me. You just have to be flexible.”

Shrieking at the voice behind her, Waverly slammed her laptop screen shut, jumping up. “Jesus CHRIST, Officer Haught! Wear a goddamn bell!”

“Do I want to know why you were looking that… particular page of the Kama Sutra up?”

“It’s… It’s not what you think.”

“You don’t know what I think, Miss Earp.”

“Well, I’m not looking it up because I don’t know how lesbians have sex!” Waverly blurted.

“I'm sure there’s some sort of top secret BBD explanation for why that’s something you’d be looking up at the office, right?”

“Are you trying to get me to reveal BBD secrets? Officer Haught!”

“What? No! I’m not… Wait a second. This isn’t about me!”

“Isn’t it?”

Nicole stared at her, pursing her lips. “Yeah… Okay… So about that coffee…?”

Waverly looked from her computer up at Nicole and back at her computer. “Oh the uh… I can’t, Champ is bringing Uncle Curtis’s stuff by the house in a little while and then I have a shift at Shorty’s tonight so…”

“Right… Well… you have my number.”

“I do…” A smile ghosted the younger woman’s lips. “I’ll… definitely call you… about the coffee.”

“About the coffee,” Nicole smiled back, tipping her hat. “I’ll be waiting.”

Not two steps outside of the office, the redhead felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, familiar lips at her ear. “I’ll be waiting? You’re such a creep, Haught. That’s my little sister, I’ll have you know.”

“So you’ve told me… again, and again, and again, for the last three weeks.” She turned in Wynonna’s arms. “Twice while we were fucking,” she whispered. “And she’s in the next room. You aren’t being subtle, for something that’s supposed to be casual.”

“Yeah, well…” Wynonna shrugged, not offering up an excuse.

“You're lucky you're hot.”

“No, dumbass, you're Haught, I'm sexy as fuck.” She pressed her lips softly against Nicole's, smirking into the touch. “I have to chaperone the transfer of Uncle Curtis’s inheritance… otherwise I'd say meet me at your place for your lunch break.”

“And skip my Lean Cuisine? Scandalous. I guess it's just me and a diet french bread pizza, today.”

“Just wait til Waverly gets you eating healthy, you'll be praying for a Lean Cuisine, bro.”

“Stop, you're making her sound irresistibly sexy, right now.” Nicole deadpanned, pulling away. “Have fun with Champ and Waverly.” She chuckled softly when Wynonna tried to grab at her belt loops and pull her close again, so she leaned in and whispered softly, “Your sister is looking up lesbian sex positions, Wy, I think you better go chaperone her _now_ before she really starts getting ideas.”

 

* * *

 

How Wynonna found herself on the floor of the Sheriff’s department drinking whiskey out of the bottle, sprawled over Nicole, she couldn’t explain, but she wouldn’t—couldn’t—complain about the tongue currently teasing her nipple through her bra, the drunken giggle from the redhead beneath her, or the pleasant buzz that was vibrating through her head from the whiskey and between her thighs from the other woman. “Fuck, Daddy… How did you know a quick fuck in the bullpen was on my bucket list?” She whimpered softly. “God… yes. But wait, isn’t Doc McCreepy still around? The one who needs a bell? Do we really want him to see us fucking against your desk?”

“I might have propped a chair against the door to keep him in there. The other door locked… I’m horny and being around your sister is unnerving and I’m pretty substantially on my way to wasted… and your nipple tastes so good…” Nicole slurred, her eyes almost crossing as she focused on the wet patch on Wynonna’s lacy bralette. “I shouldn’t be drunk… Ny…Nonna…” She giggled. “Wynonna. You are a bad fucking…"

“Influence, that’s the word you’re looking for. I’m a terrible influence. But don’t worry, we’ll eat all the Chinese food I ordered and sober right up.”

“Yeah because you get to deal with drunk Waverly and her dumb drunk friends and their stupid party at your house… It’s dumb.”

“Oh my god, you’re mad that Waverly didn’t invite you to the girly party? You would have hated it. This crush on my little sister is serious.” Her jaw dropped, watching Nicole’s eyes dart to the left, her lip drawn between her teeth. “Oh my god, this crush on my little sister is serious! Daddy, you have great taste. In fact! She broke up with Champ, so you should totally sow those wild oats!”

Nicole sat up a little, staring at her. “I… did you just tell me to metaphorically _plow_ your sister?”

“Holy shit, I’m weird, how unexpected.”

“Oh haha.” She deadpanned, “So… does this mean I’ve crossed out of our… casual thing?”

Wynonna shrugged, buttoning her shirt back up, shaking her hair out. “I trust you. You’re… an awesome person and a grade A lay… But I also know that Champ cheated on Waverly more often than he didn’t… He even tried to get me to fuck him and… well, Waverly almost shot me in return. I don’t want her to lose trust in either of us. She doesn’t have to know if you don’t want to tell her… but I don’t want either of us to have to lie to her about any point of this. So… Yeah. Wow, that sucks. Being mature is the fucking worst, hand me that whiskey, dude.”

* * *

“So…” Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, cuddling on her couch a few hours after the younger woman had confessed her feelings and they’d made out for the first time. “Was this why you were researching sex positions for lesbians?” She grinned, teasing her gently.

“Oh god, you’re really not going to let that go, are you?”

“Not a chance in Hell.”

“You’re the worst.” Waverly smiled warmly. “So… What do we do now?”

“Now? Baby, now we take this at whatever pace you want. We don’t have to get physical right away…”

“Nicole, you had my legs around your waist while we were making out in your boss’s office, It think we’re pretty physical already. _And_ I’m not a blushing virgin or anything…”

“ _And_ you’ve been doing your research…” Nicole teased.

“It’s what I do. It’s how I approach things… If I’m not sure I just… look it up until I’m sure.”

“And… you’re sure about this? About us?” The teasing was gone from her voice, eyes soft and the caressing touch of her fingertips on Waverly’s cheek gentle.

“I kissed you didn’t I?”

“That doesn’t mean you’re sure that you’re ready for more.”

“Well, I can give consent in four languages, which would you prefer? _J'ai envie de toi… Tu m’excites. On s'envoie en l’air?_ ” The pupils in Waverly’s dark hazel-green eyes were dilated, the soft golden flecks around the rim expanding and flickering in the light of the handful of candles lit on the coffee table.

“I have no idea what that means but…” Nicole exhaled softly, nuzzling the younger woman’s neck, cheeks warm, “I’m assuming it was you imploring me for sex in French.”

“You catch on quick, Haught…” She pulled back from her, cupping the flushed cheeks of her new lover, leaning in to kiss her slowly, tongue immediately seeking passage into the soft, warm mouth she was kissing. Breaking the kiss with a soft pant, the smaller woman looked curiously into the warm eyes in front of her. “I want this. I want you. I’m ready. I mean… if you are?”

“Baby, I was born ready.”

“ _Eh bien, baise-moi, mon bébé…_ ”

“I still don’t know what you said…”

“I said, well then, fuck me, baby.”

“God, that’s hot!” She shifted, starting to unbutton her uniform shirt.

Waverly’s face lit up with glee. “Oh, Daddy, yes, now we’re talking.” She paused, noticing the way Nicole stilled suddenly at the word _daddy_. “Shitsticks, I’m sorry, baby, do you not like the whole… Daddy thing? Sorry… It’s reflexive, I just mmf—“ She suddenly found soft fingertips pressed against her lips.

“No, no, baby don't apologize. I just… wasn’t expecting it. The last person I… had sex with was super into it and I got kinda used to hearing her say it so I was… a little startled… hearing you say it…” She trailed off. _And a little too turned on at the thought of both Earp sisters calling you Daddy in bed,_ Nicole thought to herself, admonishingly. “Besides, I don’t want to know about who you were calling Daddy before me.” She shook her head, leaning back in to kiss Waverly, replacing her fingers with her mouth, making quick work of her uniform shirt, shucking her belts and khakis quickly while they kissed. The younger Earp was wasting no time with her own clothes, the white sweater around her neck and the tight pleather pants below her knees. The two parted, giving Waverly the chance to lift her sweater off, tossing it aside as she wiggled the pants lower, smiling gratefully when Nicole tugged them off completely, tossing them aside, teasing her fingers up and down the soft, tanned thighs before her. Raising an eyebrow, the younger woman traced her fingers over a soft purple mark on the top of Nicole’s breast. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone here in Purgatory, Officer Haught…”

“I’m not… anymore. I broke it off because I was too interested in you. It was really casual anyway… no feelings beyond friendship, just sex.”

Waverly couldn’t help her eyes widening. “Oh my GOD, who was it? I can’t think of anyone you’re casually friends with besides me and Wy…”

Swallowing thickly, Nicole feigned an indifferent shrug. “Doesn’t matter… all that matters is right now, we’re here, together… and you’re gonna give me more of those anyway, so it’ll just get lost in the shuffle.”

“Damn skippy I am, baby.” She lowered her mouth over the hickey, nipping and sucking at it, a shiver washing down her back as she heard the soft moans coming from above her as she deepened and darkened the mark left behind by her past lover. “You like that, Daddy?” Waverly murmured against the pale flesh beneath her mouth. “You like it when I mark my territory?”

“God baby, yes… mark me up, show Purgatory I’m yours…” She whispered huskily through a soft groan as the bites went from gentle to rough. Nicole tried desperately not to think of how alike Waverly and Wynonna looked leaving a hickey in the same spot on her breast, how they both had impossibly soft mouths masking impossibly sharp teeth and strong jaws; or how different they felt, Wynonna’s hardened muscles and sharp angles against Waverly’s firm tone but soft, plush skin. _Why did I have to get sexually involved with sisters,_ Nicole thought to herself with a whimper. Somewhere in her lost thoughts, Waverly had removed both of their bras, their naked breasts grazing each other as the smaller woman kissed up her neck and jaw, nipping and licking the skin as she passed it.

“I want you to take me, Daddy,” Waverly whispered as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive flesh of the other woman’s earlobe. “Please, take me… I’ve been suuuuch a good girl.” She emphasized her words by grinding against her, moaning softly at the contact through their panties. “Please,” she whimpered. A pink flush bloomed across ivory cheekbones as Nicole nodded, her hand ghosting over the skin along the path from her hip to the waistband of her panties. She teased her fingers under, brown eyes darting to green, asking for permission one last time. “Yes, Daddy…” She keened, lifting her hips to push the fingers further under the champagne colored lace that clung delicately to her skin. “ _S'il te plait_ ,” she gasped again in French as Nicole’s fingers skimmed along the soft tuft of curls and between slippery, sticky folds, seeking out the throbbing nub close by. She found it quickly, swirling her finger around it, flicking her nail over it before kissing tenderly down her neck and collarbone. She dipped her tongue against Waverly’s clavicle, nipping the skin lightly before moving down, kissing her way to her right nipple, taking it into her mouth, relishing in the sweet and salty taste of her skin.

“You taste so good,” Nicole murmured around her nipple, biting it tenderly, thrilling at the way Waverly's body trembled at the movement, pleasure coursing through her lithe body. Her other hand shifted, dropping two fingers to tease at her entrance while her thumb resumed teasing her clit gently. She let go of the nipple with a soft pop, shifting her weight so Waverly’s other breast was closer, lowering her mouth to the sensitive nub, already hard and eager for her as she plunged two fingers deep into Waverly. The self-satisfied smirk that curled around her stiff nipple was as reflexive as curling her fingers inside of her younger lover upon hearing the indelicate sounds she made at the motion. “You like that baby?”

“More… oh please, Daddy, I need more…” She whined, thrashing against the couch cushions.

“You want more?” She thrust a third finger in, spreading and twisting them, watching the emotions fluttering across her face as she murmured something in a language that was unidentifiably neither French or English. “What was that?”

“Sorry…” Waverly murmured. “I said that feels so good, Daddy…” The word trailed off in a whine as Nicole increased per pace, pumping her fingers faster, spreading and twisting them while her thumb kept flicking her clit. She kissed lower and lower down her body, finally pushing the soaked panties down, kissing up and down her thigh.

"Tell me what you want, Waverly.”

“I… I want your mouth… I want it on me, please.” She shuddered and rolled her hips harder against Nicole’s hand. “Please… Daddy!” Her voice tapered off in a rough cry as her hot mouth closed around her clit. Feeling the tight muscles starting to flutter around her fingers, Nicole knew that Waverly was close to her peak. She increased her pressure on the younger woman’s clit, teasing at the nub with her teeth before nipping at it roughly, curling her fingers up into the rough patch inside, watching with delight as Waverly tensed, her back arching as if she were being drawn up by a string through her ribcage, crying out loudly, one word repeated like a prayer of penance, “DADDY! DAADDDYYY!!! DADDY!” She collapsed back, panting, a hand pressed over her eyes as she recovered from her intense orgasm. “Oh, fuck… Nicole that… was… _amazing_. Fuck. I’ve never… come like that before.” She giggled, gasping softly as she withdrew her fingers. “Wow… None of those diagrams said it was going to be this amazing.”

Nicole ducked her head, blushing again. “I’m sure it isn’t _always_ amazing.” Without thinking, she lifted her fingers to her lips, darting her tongue out, licking them slowly before sucking them into her mouth, her eyelids fluttering closed as she delighted in the tangy, salty taste on her fingers. “God, you taste so good.” She let her hand fall into her lap, pressing her own thighs together.

“Jesus, Nic…”

Opening her eyes, the older woman was greeted by her naked lover staring at her with wide-eyed, lustful wonder. “What?” She giggled softly, shaking her head.

“That was just… wow… Champ wouldn’t even go down on me much less…” She sighed, shaking her head. “But that… holy fuck. Holy fuck, Nicole. Wow.”

“Now… what can I do to—“ Waverly sighed. “Hold on…” She pulled out her phone, answering it quietly. “Nonna? S-slow down, Wynonna… Have you been drinking? What do you mean Bobo…” She jumped up from the couch, the mirth and heat that were so clear in her eyes moments before was replaced with unbridled rage. “What the flying fuck do you mean Bobo bought Shorty’s? Oh hell fucking no. I’ll be there in…” there was a brief pause and Waverly scrunched her nose up and calculated something, “thirteen minutes. Yes, bring my fucking gun, Wynonna. Okay. Yes. I love you too, Nonna. What? I’m at Nicole’s…” She glanced over at her and smiled tightly, shrugging, not noticing Nicole’s uncomfortable shift and her eyes darting away. “Yes, Wynonna, we’re telling ghost stories and braiding each other’s hair because we’re twelve year olds having a slumber party. You know this isn’t getting us to killing Bobo any faster, Nonna.” She shifted, covering the bottom of the phone. “You didn’t hear me say that, right?”

Shaking her head no, the redhead sighed, getting up, grabbing Waverly’s clothes and helping her get dressed while the Earp sisters continued their tirade. It was a few minutes before Waverly hung up, cupping Nicole’s face, smiling. “I’m sorry, baby. I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me. I know what Shorty’s means to you. But I can’t promise if I get called in that I won’t use my cuffs on you if I have to.”

The smile that broke across Waverly’s face was immediate and wicked. “Oh, I count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now I have to write chapter 3


	3. Single Barrel Whiskey & Salted Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up to episode 5. Gooverly/Goononna happened, but the pregnancy and the time jump did NOT. Just so we're clear on that. I hate being noncompliant but the pregnancy bit just fucked up my story too much. Any mistakes are mine, this chapter is unbeta'd and I have to pack for a trip that I leave on tomorrow morning so. Yep. Oh, and also:
> 
> Incest. Just... just a LOT of incest. Like... DP, Doggy Style, oral sex, just like, a parade of incest with Haught. Haught Earpcest. Just... so much sex. I'm not even sorry. Okay, well, I'm sorry if your dominant hand/wrist/arm/shoulder cramps up. I'm just saying. I've never written so much smut in my life. The last sex scene alone is maybe six pages long on Google Docs so... HAVE FUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, you guys, I'm exhausted from writing this. I mean. Bruh.
> 
> Thank you so much to all the positive response--I haven't had to leave a single comment screened! I love you guys so much.
> 
> I might make this like a series with some domestic OT3 shit? If you guys would be into that. I dunno. I'm super attached to this OT3 now so... fuck me up.
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS, DID I MENTION THAT?
> 
> Also, I apologize for how often I use their names. I hate overusing names but when you're going back between three women, there's only so much "she" "her lover" "The redhead" "the older woman" I can use without getting mad at myself. Also, two brunettes, fuck me up, I couldn't even USE that.
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna stop talking and let you have the smut. BYE

The weeks following their first tentative days together was a blur of pain and joy and uncertainty and bliss that left Nicole physically and emotionally exhausted. The biggest constants through everything were Waverly’s love and Wynonna’s friendship, even if the latter came with almost as much grabass as the former. She sat next to Wynonna now at Shorty’s. Waverly was off doing some shopping with Chrissy in Calgary. Wynonna drained her glass and tapped it on the wood, gesturing at Rosita to refill her whiskey.

“So… Waverly seems… 100% back. Right?” Wynonna looked over at Nicole, who was finishing her own drink and gesturing for her own top off. 

“So it seems,” Nicole mused, twirling her glass on the fresh lacquer. “Man, Doc really went balls out with restoring this place, didn’t he?” She traced her fingers over the fine detail work under the shellack. “I guess he’s the only one who knows what it looked like back in Wyatt’s day. Give or take the modern pictures.”

“I kissed Waverly,” Wynonna blurted, grabbing the fresh glass, downing it, grabbing Nicole’s and doing the same, slamming them next to each other. “Twice.”

“Wait you what with the who wha… when? Why?”

“I mean, it was Mictian, not... either of us. Well, the first time. Waverly—Goo-Waverly—grabbed me by my face and kissed me full on the mouth and gave me a mouthful of demon, that’s why I was so awful to you that day, and then Waverly realized I couldn’t kill Mictian in myself, which is why she came back for kiss numero dos, planted another one on me and took Hey-Mickey-You’re-So-Evil back into herself. Giving me the opportunity to free her.” She took one of the four glasses Rosita had set before them and smiled gratefully, downing it, her eyes on Rosita’s back until she was certain she was far enough away not to overhear her next words. “I might have kissed her back. The first time.”

Nicole had just drained one of the drinks Rosita had given them and choked, spluttering. “Jesus fucking Christ, Wynonna.” She was choking not at surprise at Wynonna’s words but because the fantasies that have been coming to her during moments of self-pleasure and daydreaming, hell any dreaming, at an increasing frequency, was Nicole watching the sisters pleasure each other. She felt overwhelming guilt any time the fantasy was accompanied by her own masturbation. Hearing Wynonna’s words only intensified the guilt she felt at her own thoughts. 

“I had to tell someone… I thought you might understand. Given how you liked to tease me when we were… you know.”

“Well, there were more times than I could count that while my hands or mouth were taking care of business that you’d casually start talking about Waverly, so you kinda gave me fuel for the fire.”

“You can’t tell her what I said. I’d die if she knew that I had any… pleasure from something that caused her so much guilt. On both ends.”

“You’re a good sister, Wynonna, but I think she’s a big enough girl that she’d handle that with grace.” She leaned over, gracelessly bonking her head on the older Earp’s shoulder, sighing. “I still haven’t told her that we… did what we did.”

“I figured. I didn’t get a first name-middle name-last name scream at any point over the last few months. You should see her when she’s real mad, she’s so—“

“Cute? With her hands balled at her hips, and her little eyes squinting?”

“Exactly! Oh my god. She thinks she’s so hard but she’s just like… I don’t know, an angry kitten?”

“YES! That’s it exactly.” Nicole laughed. “Like my little Calamity when she was a kitten. All spitfire and electricity inside of this tiny cute little thing that could hardly meow.”

“I can see that.” Wynonna chuckled. “She’s like Pikachu… electricity just zipping out of her little cheeks. Bzzzt.”

“Did you just make a Pokemon reference? How did I not know. Do you play the game on your phone?”

“Pokemon Go? Duh. Who do you think has had her Arcanine parked at the top of the Sheriff’s station gym for the last four months. Come  _ on _ Haught.” She chuckled, taking another slug of whiskey, watching Nicole take hers right after. “We’ve had a fair amount of whiskey… You good?”

The redhead managed a thumbs up, but her eyes were glazed and her cheeks flushed. “I’m great, Wy…” She sighed contentedly. “I’m great.”

“One more for us then we’ll stick to beer, Rosita!” 

The bartender rolled her eyes and nodded. “She better not be driving home, Wynonna.”

“Nah, we’re walking distance from her house. We’ll both crash there and I’ll come get the truck in the morning.” 

“Works for me. I just don’t want to be held responsible for Nedley’s favourite deputy being on the wrong end of her first DUI.”

Nicole gasped. “Rosita, I would never.”

Setting two drinks down in front of them, the bartender shook her head. “You’re lucky Doc likes you two, you know. That and my favorite bartender is in love with this one,” she nodded at Nicole. 

“Waverly waters down my drinks,” Nicole sulked. “She said it’s to keep me at the bar longer, but I think it’s because I tip her with my mouth later that night.”

“I’m going to walk away and pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Wynonna stared at her mouth for a moment before cocking her head. “So… when you go down on her is it like… like when you went down on me?”

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That the first time we had sex, I was comparing everything we did to everything  _ we _ did.”

“You know you can  _ never _ tell Waverly that. Ever.” Wynonna shifted, downing her whiskey. “Drink that, then we’re going out back because I need to smoke before we talk more about you fucking my sister because I can’t… blame my appreciation of it on my sobriety.”

Nicole downed hers and hissed at the burn. “I didn’t know you smoke…” She followed her out into the back and jumped up on an empty keg, giggling as she wobbled on it.

“I don’t smoke cigarettes, dumbass.” She flicked her lighter, lighting up the joint between her lips.

“Oh my god… is that  _ MARIJUANA?”  _ She whisper-yelled. “Wy… I’m a sheriff’s deputy.”

“I’m not making you smoke anything, and I’m in the ACMPR program, thank you very much, I can’t be prosecuted for possession or consumption.” She stuck her tongue out. “Perfectly legal, if you… wanted to try it…?” She batted her eyelashes, cocking an eyebrow.

“You know,” Nicole slurred a little, leaning wobbily forward. “You Earp girls are gonna be the fucking death of me. ‘Sides… I dunneven know how to smoke a cigarette much less a… a…” she leaned forward further, stage whispering again, “a  _ joint _ !!!” She shrieked as gravity reminded her who's boss, sending her flailing into Wynonna.

“Whoa there Haughtstuff…” she chuckled, helping the redhead right herself. She smoothed Nicole's now short hair out of her face, feeling the magnetic pull of their shared spark bringing their lips closer before Nicole turned her head, sighing.

“Wy… we promised. We can't do that to Waverly.”

The older woman had already busied her mouth with the joint, shaking her head. “I know, Nicky, I'm sorry.” She exhaled slowly, holding the joint out to her. “Just put it between your lips and suck, hold it in, exhale, and cough to death. You need this babe.” Nicole stooped down to Wynonna’s hand, eyes wide and locked with hers as she wrapped her lips carefully around the bit between her fingers, taking a slow, long hit before pulling away and clapping a hand over her mouth trying to hold it in. Wynonna reached out, grabbing her hand away from her mouth, looking at her with a wide grin. “Now exhale slowly, babe.”

Pink lips parted and smoke rolled out from between them before she started coughing roughly. “Wow that was… something.” Nicole panted between coughs.

The older woman sat back on top of a makeshift bench the bartenders over the years had turned into a smoking area, patting the spot next to her as she lifted the joint to her lips, taking a slow, languid drag, not missing how Nicole’s eyes were tracking the movement in her jaw and throat, how her breasts heaved forward with the inhale and lowered as she exhaled, coughing twice softly. She held the joint back out to her and was pleasantly surprised and delighted when the deputy took it between her thumb and forefinger, taking a sizeable hit, locking eyes with Wynonna as she held it in, exhaling without a cough, smirking proudly. “God, that was hot, why exactly did I push you into my sister’s vagina?” She chuckled. “So… I remember I also told you that I needed every detail, and you’ve been withholding, Haughty McBody.”

“The sex is incredible.” Nicole sighed, eyes softening. “We… She loves my strap-on.” She winked at Wynonna. “If only she knew, right?” Wiggling back on the bench, she crossed her legs underneath her. “Is it cliche that… you taste more like a single barrel whiskey, and she tastes more like... God, it’s… almost like salted caramel? Like, fresh, hot, salty, sweet… sticky… caramel.” She moaned softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. “I could eat her for hours and hours and hours. She’s let me, too. She likes it when I push her up against a wall and get on my knees and eat her out under her skirts. I’m pretty sure that’s what she was angling for with the whole… cheerleading thing.”

“Christ, I was masturbating for hours after that. I felt disgusting, like Waves might walk in and catch me and figure out what it was. Jesus.”

“She’s wild, who knows… maybe she wouldn’t think it was disgusting.”

“Wild?”

“She likes pulling my hair. She’s cuffed me with my own cuffs. She’s been googling knot tying and I’m a little nervous about that.”

“You check her search history?” Wynonna chuckled, taking another hit before passing it to Nicole.

“No, I check my own search history on my own laptop because I forgot a link for this case I’ve been working on and I knew I’d looked it on my computer, and  _ I _ sure as hell haven’t been googling knot tying. Unless she’s become a Girl Guides leader in her spare time and we don’t know about it.”

“God, she’d be super good at that.” She watched Nicole take a hit, and another.

“She would,” Red hair bobbed as she nodded her agreement. “Does Waverly smoke this?” She held up the joint before holding it out to Wynonna. 

“She sure does. She swears like a sailor and has a tendency to laugh until she can’t breathe, but she likes it. She started smoking in high school with the other cheerleaders and the football players like Chump.” She took the last two hits left on it and put it out, flicking the roach left over out into the snow. “Back to your place for the beers?”

“Sure.” Nicole stood up, wobbling again, before reaching for Wynonna. “Oh, wow… This… wow. Okay.” She giggled airily. “So this is high…?”

“It’s sure as fuck not sober.”

“You’re an ass, Wy.”

“A top shelf ass, thank you very much.”

——

Wynonna and Waverly were off on a recon mission with Dolls when Nicole found herself incredibly bored. There was nothing on tv and she had caught up on her emails about the mysterious John Schrank… What else could she do? She’d cleaned her small house from top to bottom, restocked the Beaver Buzz that seemed to keep mysteriously running low whenever she and Waverly had a marathon lovemaking session. Now she was sprawled out on the couch, listening to the endless playlist she and Waverly had made for driving. A song came on with a heavy bass line. She tapped her hands on her stomach to the beat, closing her eyes, letting her mind drift. 

The first image that popped into her head was Wynonna, lounging in her doorway with a strap-on harnessed to her, black leather biting into the skin of her hips; a thick, clear, red cock bobbing in front of her. Slender arms wrapped around her from behind, a mouth on her neck as something familiar, thick and rubbery, pressed against her back. She moaned softly, slipping her hand down into her soft sweatpants, slipping between her lips. In her mind the lips moved down her neck, teeth biting into her flesh as Waverly whispered from behind her. “Daddy… are you ready?”

“I am,” she murmured, looking over at the mirror to take in the sight of herself and Waverly naked behind her, bodies pressed together, the familiar worn brown leather of her own harness tight against the soft, supple skin of Waverly’s hips and thighs.

“‘Nonna… grab the lube? Let’s get her ready to be the meat in an Earp sandwich.”

Nicole could feel the soft lips smirking against the tendons of her neck, moaning softly as the elder Earp walked over with a bottle of lube, opening it up, her eyes locking with the soft brown ones now staring at her in wild wonder as she tilted it over, pouring an ample amount into her hand, reaching down, stroking the shaft of the cherry red dildo between her legs. “Hold out your hand, babygirl.” Wynonna smirked, pouring a dollop into the soft palm and slender fingers that appeared from behind her. “Get Daddy opened up real good, babygirl. I want her to be able to take all of you while she’s taking all of me.”

“Oh, Nonna, of course I would. I wouldn’t want my best baby hurting from this. We’re gonna fuck her so good!”

Nicole shifted on the couch, moving her arm lower, slipping two fingers into herself, already soaked, her thumb circling and teasing her own clit, thumbnail grazing over the sensitive flesh. In her mind, Waverly’s slick fingers had found their way down between them, teasing over her most private place. Only Waverly could persuade her to do this… to take them both at once in such an intimate way. “God, Daddy’s so wet already Nonna… I could have just used her own fucking juices to open her up.” She stiffened as she felt Waverly’s fingers enter her. 

Wynonna’s clean hand came up to cup Nicole’s face. “Shhh, baby… relax… Relax, push back against her fingers… let her in, let her work you open so you can take it more comfortably, okay?” The soft nod was all the other woman could manage, closing her eyes and relaxing, opening her mouth and turning her head as she sought something else to focus on, taking two of Wynonna’s fingers into her mouth, sucking on them, swirling her tongue around the digits, relaxing with each soft whimper and moan she drew from the older woman as Waverly slowly worked at her, pushing her fingers deeper, adding a third, spreading them gently. “Nnnh… there you go, Daddy… yeah… suck on my fingers while sweet Waverly makes room for more. That’s so good.” 

It didn’t take long for them to get her worked up and ready, or long for her to get herself worked up. She was starting to sweat, thrashing against her own hand on the couch, moaning Waverly and Wynonna’s names in succession, her mind going to new depths of her own depravity as she pictured herself slowly lowering herself onto her own dildo strapped to Waverly, taking her deep somewhere she’d never imagined taking  _ anyone _ , much less her sweet, kind, deceptively innocent looking girlfriend. She winced and hissed, gasping as Wynonna leaned in, her fingers grazing up and down her slit, trying to both arouse her further and distract her from the pain of the dildo stretching her out. 

“That’s it, Daddy,” Waverly cooed in her ear, “You’re almost all the way down… just a little more…” She moaned, feeling her settle fully against her hips. “I knew you could do it, Daddy,” she whispered, kissing up and down her neck.

“Think Daddy’s ready for me, babygirl?”

“Mmmm, I think she is. Put your fingers in… can you feel me inside of her?”

Wynonna obliged, pressing two fingers into Nicole, grinning widely at the strangled moan that came from the redhead. “I can, babygirl. I can feel you inside of her… God, that’s so hot…” She stood taller, her fingers still buried deep in their lover as she leaned over her, pressing a searing kiss to her sister’s mouth, moaning softly, her fingers moving deeper into Nicole, curling and uncurling with the same rhythm her tongue was moving against Waverly’s.

Nicole knew the rhythm was her own, but the images in her head were so vivid she could almost feel them, the subtle shift of Waverly’s hips causing the piece inside of her to move just so against the fingers working inside of her heat. “Fuck,” Nicole gasped out loud to no one, and to the lovers in her mind. 

Fantasy Wynonna pulled her fingers from Nicole’s heat, pressing them against her sister’s mouth, watching lustfully as she sucked at her long, slender fingers, Nicole gasping as she heard Waverly’s eager mouth sucking at them. She arched suddenly as Wynonna pressed her own piece into her, the sudden feeling of both pleasure and incredible fullness overwhelming her as she arched up again, gasping and moaning wildly. 

“Oh, Daddy… how does it feel? Filled up by your precious girls hmm? Your fucking pussy full of me, your ass full of your Waverly? Hmm?” 

“Sss…So good…” Nicole hissed, her hands on Wynonna’s shoulders, nails digging into her skin as Wynonna started to pump slowly in and out, relishing in the look on her lover’s face. 

Waverly’s lips returned to her neck, teeth grazing the sensitive, flushed skin. “It’s so hot watching ‘Nonna fuck you, Daddy…” She moaned softly. “I can feel it too… when she moves inside you, you pull me deeper and it pulls on me, it pulls in me…” She sighed, wiggling against the small piece inside of the harness, grinding pitifully, moving the dildo inside of Nicole, shifting the pressure in a way that pushed the woman between them over the edge, crying out as her own powerful orgasm shook her to her core. 

The fantasy dissolved around her, leaving her panting on her couch, panties and sweats soaked, a small wet patch on the couch that she promised herself she’d clean up later. Sweat matted her hair to her face and her neck and she’d still yet to catch her breath when she heard a key in the lock. “Shit!” she hissed, pulling her hand out of her pants, sucking her fingers clean and wiping them on the Roots logo on her hip just as the door opened, revealing a windblown Waverly at her door. “Baby! I didn’t know you were coming back so soon!”

The younger woman grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We made really good time.” She walked in, closing the door behind her, walking over to the couch. “Baby, are you okay? You’re sweating.”

“Oh uh… well…” She blushed. “I didn’t…  _ expect _ you home… so soon…”

“Oh my god, did I interrupt you masturbating?” She grinned wickedly. “I’m almost sorry I didn’t get home sooner!”

“You didn’t… interrupt. I just finished, actually.”

“Were you thinking about meee?” Waverly asked coyly.

“So to speak…”

“What do you mean, so to speak?” She grabbed Nicole’s hand, bringing it up to her face, running her tongue up along her fingers. “Fuck, I can still taste you…”

Her breath fluttered in her chest, watching her. “Baby, I gotta… tell you something. I don’t know if you’ll be mad or…”

The hurt that crossed Waverly’s face almost broke Nicole’s heart in an instant. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not  _ bad _ , baby… I just… I feel like I need to tell you about who I was with... before you. The casual sex… thing…”

“Oh…  _ oh _ . Is that what you meant? Were you thinking about having a threesome with me and your mystery hickey woman?”

Nicole’s face felt like she’d spontaneously combusted, flames licking at her cheeks and lips. “Well. Um… You see I uh… It was Wynonna. I was… sleeping with Wynonna.”

Silence settled over the room while the wheels in Waverly’s head turned, her eyes shifting from wide to narrowed to curious, the hurt evaporating from her face, replaced by a subtle pink hue. “So… you fucked… my big sister and  _ then _ me… close enough together that you still had a hickey from her on your breast.”

“That’s… the super abbreviated version.”

“Did you ever cheat on me with her?” There was an edge to Waverly’s voice that hadn’t been there a moment earlier.

“Never. We started before you and I even met… we broke it off the night you had the party for Steph. That was the last time we ever did anything, I swear. That was days before you and I finally came together. I love you, Waverly. I’d never do anything to hurt you…”

“Not even my sister?” She snorted.

“Especially not your sister.”

“What if I told you you could?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean… maybe you two could… fuck again… and maybe I could watch?”

“You would… be interested in that?”

“It’s interesting that your first question wasn’t whether or not Wynonna would be interested.”

Nicole licked her lips, eyes wide. “We… may have gotten really drunk and high the other night and… talked a lot about you. Sexually. Together.”

“Baby, Wynonna… Has always had some unsisterly tendencties toward me. She told me I looked ‘fuckable’ in my prom dress… she noticed that my  _ boobs _ had grown out before she noticed that I was at least two inches taller or that my hair was a good two feet longer than the last time she saw me, and she was way too nonchalant about the fact that she saw that I shave almost my entire pussy.”

“She actually told me she spent the night masturbating about you after the fact. She used to talk about you during sex a lot… to the point that I teased her about it every time. But I was always… really turned on by the fact that she never  _ denied _ that she wanted you, or wanted to fuck us both.”

“And that’s what you were thinking about? Just now?”

“You two were fucking me at the same time. With strap-ons.” Nicole stared at Waverly, unaware how hungry her eyes were, as she watched a shiver run down the younger woman’s back, how her eyes dilated with desire and need. “You kissed each other over me while you were both in me… I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard touching myself without you in the room.”

“Fuck,” Waverly whispered, squeezing her thighs with a sigh. “So… how do we go about this? Do we just show up at the homestead and you just jump her? Or do we invite her over here and just answer the door naked? Oooh! Or we could rent a hotel room out of town and just go have a wild weekend of uninhibited sex?”

Nicole was still staring but her mouth had dropped a little bit, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Uhm… we could always say we found something… to do with a revhead? And when she shows up here we just… propose the sex and leave it up to her?”

“That’s too simple,” Waverly shook her head. “I feel like it needs to be dramatic. Unexpected!”

“Baby… you wanting to watch us fuck will definitely be unexpected. She doesn’t think you’d feel the same way about this. She actually has a lot of… shame… about her thoughts. Not that it stops her… I’m pretty sure it just drives her to drink more.”

“Well then if anything, we have to do this to save her liver,” Waverly shrugged. “For Wynonna!”

"You are something else, Waverly Earp.” Nicole shook her head in wonder, pulling her down into her lap, pressing soft kisses to her neck. “When do you want to do it?”

“Lets do it tomorrow, so we can all rest up.”

“And by rest up, you mean—“

“I mean saddle up cowgirl, you’re gonna be riding my face tonight after you get me off."

“Your punishment is swift and just, my love.”

“Oh, Daddy, you have no idea.” She murmured against Nicole’s lips.

——

Wynonna squinted at her phone, groaning. “It’s before noon, this better be a fucking emergency.” She slid her finger across the screen, covering her face as she answered. “Babygirl, something better be on fire.”

“Yeah, Nicole’s bedposts from hitting the wall.”

“I did not need that mental image.”

“Sorry. Not sorry. Anyway, hey, I think Nicole and I made a break in this John Shrank business, can you come over and take a look?”

“Do you need the whole team or…”

“Mmm… No, no need to pull Doc away from Shorty’s or Dolls from… whatever brooding he has to do today. Just come over to Nic’s and we can show you what we’ve figured out, okay?”

“Sure, babygirl… just let me get some coffee.”

“If it lights a fire under your ass, Nic just made some of that weird cold pressed shit you two are obsessed with.”

“Be there in fifteen.”

It only took Wynonna twelve minutes to get to Nicole’s house, and it was apparent she’d rolled out of bed, or couch as the case often was with the eldest Earp, and hopped into the truck with the same clothes on that she’d fallen asleep wearing. Her hair was a wild mess of curls and frizz, and she walked with the extra weight of Peacemaker on her ankle. “So,” she tossed her hair back casually. “What’d we find?”

Nicole held the door open for her and Calamity immediately mewled and trotted over to Wynonna, keening into her touch when she stooped to pet her. “C’mon in, we’ll tell you… everything we discovered.”

“Jesus, Nicky… you’ve got about ten hickeys on your neck. Waverly sure wasn’t kidding about your headboard catching on fire.”

“You have no idea, Wynonna.” She walked in with her to where Waverly was sitting in just an oversized Calgary Flames jersey and ankle socks, and little else unbeknownst to her sister. 

“Mornin’ Nonna!” Waverly chirped cheerfully, sipping on a cup of tea.

“Morning, overly chipper version of my little sister…”

“Sorry. Just had a… great night with my baby.” She beamed at Nicole, who flopped next to her on the couch, leaning in for a tender kiss but rewarded with a deep, hungry, tongue-battle of a kiss, complete with a few soft whimpers from the redhead.

Wynonna shifted awkwardly before taking the only available seat next to the couple. “So… this is fun. You promised me coffee and evidence, babygirl.”

There was a soft sound of the kiss ending wetly, the younger girl pushing her hair out of her face. “Right!” She beamed. “I’ll get the coffee… Nic, baby, why don’t you talk to her more about the...stuff.”

As soon as Waverly was out of earshot, the older earp punched Nicole softly in the arm. “What the fuck dude?”

“There’s no evidence.” Nicole blurted, wincing at herself. “Shit. I mean, well there is evidence, it’s just at the station… in my desk, in the locked drawer but--uh… Waverly and I didn’t exactly… invite you over for it.”

“What are you saying, Nicole…” Wynonna trailed off, her brow furrowed.

“I’m saying that I told Waverly last night… about us.”

“Fuck you, no you didn’t. Shit is this some kind of, shit, I don’t know, possessive ambush?”

Waverly walked back in, setting the cup of coffee on the table, reaching over to run a slightly trembling hand over her sister’s shoulders. “Of course not, Nonna. It’s… It’s an invitation.” She sat back next to her girlfriend, leaning into her, resting her chin on the shoulder closest to her. “An invitation back into Nicole’s pants… for you. If I can watch.”

“If… you can watch.” Wynonna repeated slowly, looking between the lovers, Waverly’s face a mix of panic, lust, and eagerness, while Nicole’s was almost completely hopeful, mixed only with arousal and desire. “What if I don’t want you to watch?”

“Well then you--”

“You didn’t let me finish, babygirl.” Wynonna moved closer to them, her knees brushing theirs. “What if I don’t want you to watch… what if I want you to play too. Maybe I wanna watch you with Nicky… maybe I want Nicky here to… watch us. I know she’d get off on it. I can see it in her eyes. Look, she’s blushing.”

“I know she would, Nonna. Why do you think the sex was so mind blowing last night?” Waverly’s hands were travelling up Nicole’s sides, nails raking at the flesh under the thin cotton tank top that did nothing to hide that the deputy’s nipples were hard and pressed against the material. Her small hands cupped Nicole’s breasts, teasing them through the shirt, her eyes not leaving her sister. “We fucked all night talking about you, Wynonna. That’s what you wanted to hear, right? When she was inside of me, I was talking about you. When I was going down on her, she was telling me about your fun that you had together. We had so much fun talking about you, we had to invite you over for some of it.” She grinned as Nicole whimpered, shivering and dropping her head back against her lover. “She told me all about how you call her Daddy… how she calls you babygirl… you know what, Wynonna?” She purred, leaning into Nicole more, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to her neck, spreading her legs a little to reveal her lack of anything under the jersey. “I call her Daddy, too.”

“Babygirl…” Wynonna exhaled, eyes darting from place to place, not sure where to look--at the glistening mound on display, the hard rosy nipples pressed against thin cotton, the pink tongue dancing on the tendons of Nicole’s neck, or her little sister’s eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. “What… wh…” She swallowed thickly around cotton she knew wasn’t there. “Oh, fuck…” She leaned in, pulling Waverly away from Nicole’s neck by her chin, smashing her mouth against hers for the third time in as many weeks. But this time there was no Mictian. There was no danger. There was no reason other than their own twisted desire for each other and the fantasies they’d shared with Nicole. They both moaned softly into the kiss and Nicole watched with heavily lidded eyes as their tongues moved sloppily against each other.

“Fuck… that is… so much hotter than I imagined.” Nicole shifted, slipping her hand up Waverly’s thigh, fingers brushing over the soft, slippery folds at the apex of her thighs, drawing a soft moan from her girlfriend’s lips into her sister’s mouth as she spread her lips, teasing her fingers over her entrance.

The sisters parted, panting, both with cheeks flushed as Waverly looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “Mmmh… Daddy…” she gasped as Nicole pressed two fingers into her, lifting her hips and shifting to take more of her girlfriend’s fingers deeper.

“You’re so wet, baby…” Nicole purred against her ear, eyes on Wynonna, watching the older girl watching them with wide eyes, the wet pink tongue caught between her lips as she took in the sight of her former lover finger fucking her baby sister. She slowly lowered herself to her knees, shifting to get between Waverly’s legs, kissing along her inner thighs.

“Nonna!” The youngest Earp half gasped, half yelped, feeling her sister’s mouth so close to her heat as her girlfriend’s agile fingers worked inside of her, pumping now three steadily in and out of her. “Th-thi-this was not what hnnnnnnnnn…” she whined roughly, “this was  _ not _ what I planned!”

“Oh relax, Waves,” Wynonna murmured, pausing to tease her tongue along the space where Nicole’s fingers met Waverly’s entrance, gathering the juices on her tongue, moaning in delight. “Fuck, Daddy, you were right about how she tastes. Salted caramel… so sweet, so yummy.”

“Told ya,” Nicole drawled, curling her fingers upward, grinning as the woman beneath her keened and arched up off the couch, gasping and writhing again when Wynonna pressed her tongue between her fingers, working even more into the tight hole. Shifting, Wynonna moved up a little bit, moving her tongue and now her teeth to the throbbing nub peeking out from under its hood, straining to be tended to as well. She swirled her tongue over it, smiling against the hot skin as she heard her sister yelp and start swearing in Latin above her. “Daddy…” she gasped, “Wynonna…” she squirmed against her sister’s mouth and her lover’s fingers. “Oh god… more… Daddy I need more, faster!” 

Nicole chucked softly, “How do you ask nicely, baby? Hmm?”

“Daddy, pleeeease!” She begged, rocking her hips harder against the two women working at her.

“Good girl,” she cooed, lowering her mouth to Waverly’s, kissing her slowly, pressing in a fourth finger, all but her thumb now deep as they could go inside of her sex.

“Nnnnnnh, yeahhh!” She keened, almost whining at the end, grinding wildly, bucking against her.

Feeling her lover’s walls fluttering around her fingers, Nicole knew Waverly was close. She moved, dropping so her lips were next to Wynonna’s ear, whispering two words as she started to curl her fingers up into the rough patch inside of the younger girl. “Bite down,” she ordered her, softly.

“Yes, Daddy,” Wynonna murmured against her baby sister’s clit, biting down none-too-gently on it, drawing a wail out of Waverly, who began to thrash and cry out in tongues as she writhed beneath them, collapsing back moments later, panting, the jersey half twisted around her torso and up over her breasts where she had been toying with her own nipples at the last moments. “Oh my fucking god,” Wynonna moaned, lapping up the salty sweet mess left behind before grabbing Nicole, pulling her impossibly closer for a hot, searing kiss, sharing the savory sweetness with her, their tongues moving against each other with soft moans.

“Maybe we should go… like to the bedroom?” Waverly laughed softly. “You know in case a nosy neighbour or delivery person comes to the door and hears… or sees… all this?”

“Good point,” Nicole chuckled softly, scooping Waverly up into her arms like a bride, “And maybe get you out of my Monaghan jersey, you got come all over the bottom.”

“Oh, boo hoo, you could have taken it off of me but nooo, let’s just start fucking right here on the couch.”

“You’re insufferable.” She leaned in, kissing her softly. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” Waverly leaned up for another kiss, pulling Nicole closer with her arms around her neck, “I love you so much, Daddy.” She murmured against her lips.

Wynonna followed them after pausing to make sure the front door was locked and deadbolted, tossing her leather jacket on the couch before starting to unbuckle her belt as she continued behind them, watching them kiss hungrily and walk blindly up to Nicole’s room. She tugged her own shirt off, tossing it aside and with a shrug, and an almost too-practiced movement of her hands, had her bra tossed aside too. Waverly broke the kiss, resting her chin on Nicole’s shoulder, watching her sister strip behind them with a familiar hunger reaching deep below her stomach, chewing at her lip when she realized this was the first time she'd seen Wynonna naked since their shared baths when Waverly was small and her angular and flat planed prepubescent sister used to climb into the tub with her, carefully washing her long, thick hair, soothing the cuts and bruises and pulled muscles that came equally from the abusive hands of Ward and Willa and the perils of being a curious six year old. She realized she should have known then and there that no one ever could or would love her like her big sister until she met Nicole. Wendy, their mother, abandoned her; Ward, her supposed father, resented her; Willa, her big sister and intended protector, hated her with a vitriol her young mind never grasped; but Wynonna… Wynonna would gather her in her arms, holding her tightly, letting her cry in the tub until her cheeks were as wet as the rest of her, her hands always caressing her back, shushing soothing words into her hair. 

Wynonna noticed the shift in Waverly’s face when they made it into Nicole’s room. “You okay, babygirl?” The younger girl nodded, moving to her sister as soon as she got her feet on the ground.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna, pulling her close, burying her face in her neck. “I love you so much, Nonna…”

“Hey… hey, what's this, huh?” The older sister took the younger one’s chin in her hands, lifting her face. “Where's this coming from?”

“I..: I'm sorry I never realized just how much you loved me. I always resented you leaving whenever you did but… I never realized how much you really, really loved me until now.”

Wynonna scoffed, brushing it off with a shrug. “Babygirl, we’re here, now, and we have each other forever. Don't sweat the past stuff, okay? Now are we fucking or what?” She grinned at Waverly’s giggle.

“Oh Nonna… I believe  _ I _ will be fucking  _ you _ now.” She pointed at the bed. “Now get on that bed and spread ‘em.”

“I have a better idea.” Wynonna grinned, “Haughtstuff, take your clothes off, please.” She grinned when Nicole obediently began stripping. She then kissed Waverly again gently. “Babygirl, I want you to put on Daddy’s strap-on, okay?” Another nod and Waverly turned to the dresser, rummaging through the sock drawer. Meanwhile, Wynonna took Nicole by the hips, looking at her, eyes smoldering. “I missed you,” she said softly, reaching up to run her fingers through the short hair. “This look suits you, you know… delicately butch. Sexy sexy daddy.” She leaned forward, taking Nicole’s lower lip between her teeth, nipping and sucking at it before kissing her deeply, one hand dropping from her hair to her hips, inching down between them until her fingers found the soft tuft of red curls, moving through the dampness to the sticky, wet folds below. “Fuck, you're so wet, Daddy… is that all for us?”

“All for  _ you _ , babygirl… all for you. Go ahead… Waverly said you can eat all you want.”

“Mmmmm… I like it when you share, sis.” Wynonna smirked at Waverly,  who was tightening the harness straps on her hips, before pushing the redhead back on the bed, grinning. “I accept your invitation to the all you can eat buffet between your legs, Daddy… I hope you don't mind if Waverly fucks me with your cock while I eat?”

Nicole's mouth was dry as she nodded a yes, her own hand drifting down to tease the hot wetness between her legs.

“Uh uh, Daddy. That's just for me right now. You keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna from behind, leaning her head on her sister’s shoulder. “Let Nonna make you feel good while I fuck her like she deserves.” She smirked, feeling the shudder tremble through the older Earp. “Just like you taught me, Daddy.” She winked at Nicole and brought her mouth to Wynonna’s shoulder, biting roughly. “Now let’s stop talking about it and do something. Or each other. Whichever. Whomever.”

With a nod, Wynonna climbed onto the bed, right between Nicole’s legs, running her fingers up and down her thighs. “I’ve missed how you taste, Daddy. Have you missed me?”

“Of course, babygirl. I’ve been praying and hoping for this every day. Now I get to share our Waverly with you, and you with my Waverly.”

“And we both get you, Daddy…” Wynonna drawled, kissing the inside of Nicole’s knee before shifting down, wasting no time in spreading her lips and burying her face in her heat, her mouth working sloppily at her hole. The gasps and whimpers of her name were all the older woman needed to slip two fingers in, picking up a fast pace while licking figure eights from her entrance to her clit and back, pausing randomly to nip and nibble at it.

Waverly stood off to the side, staring appreciatively at the sight of her sister going to town on her girlfriend. She walked over to the pair, leaning over her girlfriend with a smile. “How does it feel?”

“Mmmm… feels… soo good… Wynonna… oh babygirl…” 

“I think I need a kiss before I get started, hmm?” She smirked, wiggling her hips so the harnessed dildo would wiggle in front of her.

“Oh? Well, then, baby, c’mere. Give Daddy a kiss.” 

She leaned further down, gasping as her girlfriend cupped her breast, caressing her gently. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss before deepening quickly, sloppily. Waverly pulled back, giggling. Climbing onto the bed behind Wynonna, she stared appreciatively at the vision before her, Wynonna’s pussy spread wide open for her like a gift that had been unwrapped just for her. She licked her lips devilishly, reaching a hand out, teasing it up and down her heat, whimpering at the keening sound her sister made into Nicole at the touch. She gathered some of the glistening juices on her fingers and lifted them to her lips, flicking her tongue out, moaning. “God, Nonna, you taste so good.”

“You’re not supposed to be teasing me, babygirl, you’re supposed to be fucking me.”   
“Oh come on, you know I always love a sample at the shops.” She giggled, moving closer to her, letting the head of the dildo tease against her entrance, moving it up and down from her hole to her clit and back down, grasping it firmly and pressing it in.

“Fuuuck. That’s why you’re not allowed anywhere near a Wholesale Club, babygirl.” Wynonna moaned and rolled her hips back toward Waverly before flicking her tongue back over Nicole’s clit, her fingers never losing time pumping in and out.

Waverly grasped her sister’s hip with one hand, the other wrapping around her so her dainty finger tips could grasp at one of her nipples, pinching and rolling it as she pulled back her hips slowly before slamming roughly in. “Don’t you dare tease me about Wholesale Club, I haven’t forgiven you for that.”

“Wh...why are we talking about Wholesale Club?” Nicole whimpered, grinding against Wynonna.

“Long story, sorry Daddy,” Wynonna murmured against her skin, licking and teasing at her clit. As Waverly started moving faster in her, she felt the soft, small hand leave her hip and cried out loud when it found her clit, her sister’s now skilled hands working at it in a rhythm counter to the one she'd developed with her hips. “Fuck, babygirl!” She gasped before returning to her ministrations, nuzzling the thatch of glistening ginger hair before her while her tongue and teeth did wicked things to the redhead’s clit. She was rewarded with the feeling of her walls starting to tremble and clench around the three fingers she was pumping and spreading and twisting inside. “Oh god, Daddy you're so close…  come on Daddy… come for your babygirl…”

Waverly could tell by the sounds Nicole was making that her girlfriend was, in fact, very close to orgasm, which drove her wild, knowing she was about to watch her sister get her girlfriend off  _ while _ she was fucking her sister doggystyle. She grinned wickedly, slamming harder into Wynonna, in turn pushing her harder into Nicole, who continued to thrash and keen beneath them. 

“Fuck… fuck… oh god… babygirl… I-I’m--” She arched up off the bed, her words lost in the strangled cry that ripped from her throat and she clenched down hard around Wynonna’s fingers, tears slipping down into her hair and the pillows beneath her as she came harder than she’s ever come in her life, one hand fisted in the sheets, the other tight in Wynonna’s hair, pulling roughly in a desperate bid to hold on to something, anything, to keep her grounded. She collapsed back with a sob, panting hard, eyes closed, still except for her breathing.

Wynonna slowly, gently milked her orgasm as the last few tremors quivered through her walls before pulling her fingers out. 

Waverly stilled for a moment so her sister could greedily lick their lover clean, reaching down to grab Wynonna’s hand, pulling it up to her mouth and sucking her fingers dry. She pulled out of the elder Earp entirely, sitting back on her heels. “Turn around, Wynonna,” she commanded, her voice hard.

“Excuse me, sister dear, I didn’t hear a please.”

“Because I didn’t say it. Turn around,  _ now _ , Wynonna.”

“Mmm, I like when you’re bossy, babygirl.” Wynonna cupped Nicole’s face, “You good, Daddy?”

She nuzzled into her hand, nodding. “Mmmhm. Better do what Waves says, she might spank you, baby.” On cue, there was a sharp slap from behind and Wynonna yelped. Nicole chuckled, shuffling up a little bit so she was sitting up.

“Wynonna, I  _ said _ turn around. I wanna see your face when I make you come. It’s only fair, you saw mine.”

Obeying her youngest sister, Wynonna shifted, turning around, snuggling back into Nicole who wrapped her arms lovingly around her, resting her chin on the older woman’s shoulder. “There you go, babygirl, now you can see us both. Carry on,” Wynonna smirked, spreading her legs lewdly and gesturing downward.   
Smiling to herself, Waverly shifted and kneeled between her legs. “Ask me nicely.”

There was a beat of silence, the only response an arched eyebrow from the heir followed by the huff of a sigh. “Waverly, will you please fuck the shit out of me so I can come,  _ please _ ?” She was rewarded with a rough thrust of the phallus deep into her as Waverly began to fuck her with gleeful abandon. She felt the soft lips on her neck and gentle but calloused fingertips on her breasts, caressing and tweaking her nipples.

Nicole’s voice was soft and sweet, despite the filthy things she began whispering in her ear. “You like that, don’t you, babygirl? Watching your little sister fuck you with Daddy’s cock, hmm?” She moaned at the words, nodding. “Are you gonna come for us, baby? Gonna come with your baby sister’s name on your tongue along with your Daddy’s juices?” Wynonna moaned at the mix of Nicole’s words, Nicole’s hands, and Waverly’s deep, rough, uninhibited thrusts and her hand working her clit like it was a joystick. She closed her eyes and arched back into the woman behind her, grinding up into her sister, gasping and moaning, her breath erratic. “I’m so close… Daddy, I’m so close… Waves… Waverly I--Oh God, babygirl, I’m c--I’m coming!” Her orgasm hit her just as Waverly’s mouth closed over Nicole’s fingers and Wynonna’s left nipple, her tongue teasing between her girlfriend’s fingers and her teeth grazing the peak as Nicole pinched it. She whined and bucked and clenched around the dildo, pulling it deeper and Waverly closer to her, the smaller piece inside the harness pulling tight against Waverly’s g-spot, tipping her quickly over the edge with her sister, leaving both a panting, wet, sticky mess in Nicole’s arms.

Waverly nuzzled in between her sister and her girlfriend, cheeks pink, hair stuck to her face with sweat in messy waves. “Please, please, please… do  _ not _ let this be the last time this happens… because that was amazing. I love you both so much…”

Smiling and pressing a tender kiss to Waverly’s temple, Wynonna reached a hand up to brush Nicole’s hair out of her face and cup her cheek. “Oh, hell no. I’m never letting you two out of my sight again, much less out of this bed. My beautiful girls. I love you, too, Waverly… and Nicole… you know, I know we said no feelings but…”

“I know,” she beamed, “I fell in love with you, too, Wy.”

“So you move into the Homestead and we give this whole… unconventional polyamory thing a try?” Waverly asked, hopeful.

“I don’t see why not… would sure as hell save me rent. I can pay you both in kisses and orgasms.”

“Your landladies approve of that arrangement,” Wynonna chuckled. “Don’t we, babygirl?”

“Oh, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sotellmewhatyouthoughtokayleavemesomeloveJUSTFUCKINGLOVEMEOKAYbye

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, by the way, the next chapter starts... wild. I just wanted to make sure you were ready. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) not being a dick.


End file.
